A Treaty
by HanayakaXy
Summary: Summary: An AU story of SasuIno. It's a marriage treaty from their grandparents that changed their lives completely.
1. один

**..A Treaty..**

**Summary: An AU story of SasuIno. It's a marriage treaty from their grandparents that changed their lives completely.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**Neji's Condominium:**

Ino knocked on Neji's door three times, afterwards he opened it. "Ino? Why so early? Come in." He said and Ino entered on his condominium. Ino kissed him. Neji noticed that Ino's eyes are all red and swallowen. "Ino, there's a problem, isn't it?" Predicted Neji. Ino nodded and started holding back her tears. "Tell me what's the problem so I can help." Said Neji with anxiety. "N-Neji." Ino started. Neji looked at her. "Continue." Arrayed Neji.

"Neji, we're over." Ino informed as the tears cascaded in her cheeks freely. "What?" Asked Neji, he's shocked. "Neji, I love you so much. But we need to break it off." Said Ino, crying. "Why? How?" Inquired Neji. He's full of questions of curiosity. "I am bethrode to someone else. But believe me, neither do I don't like this." Stated Ino. "You're what? Bethrode? How?" Inquired Neji with anger in his voice. "Remember my deceased granddaddy? He left a document, it's a treaty of marriage for our businesses. I need to marry someone I don't even know because of that treaty." Ino out cried. "Ino, you're throwing away our 4-year relationship because of that?" Canvassed Neji, he's pissed obviously.

"I dunno what to do. I have no choice at all. Even escaping is not an answer. I love you so much, Neji." Responded Ino. "Who are you bethrode to?" Neji asked her furiously. "The second son of Uchiha group." Replied Ino. "You mean Uchiha Sasuke?" Neji said, he's surprised. "Neji, forgive me, I am sorry." Begged Ino. "You must be joking, Sasuke's girlfriend is my cousin." Neji informed, Ino's shocked. The tears stopped. "Sasuke's girlfriend is Hinata?" Asked Ino. Neji nodded. "They are going out for almost 2 years." Informed Neji.

"But either way, their relationship will be crash like our's because of that treaty crap." Remarked Ino with weary eyes. Neji hold her hand. "Ino, go with me." Voiced Neji. "Neji, your crazy. You know that if we'll continue this relationship your family's company will be at stake, they'll shoot Hyuuga's businesses and I don't want that to happen just because of our selfishness. I don't want you to suffer." Opined Ino, her eyes are full of concern and worry. She loves him that much. Neji hugged her tightly as she hugged back. "Ino, I love you." Whispered Neji into her ears. "Me too." Replied Ino.

Ino pulled out to the hug. "Neji, enough, don't make this hard for us." Encouraged Ino. "I'm sorry, Neji." Said Ino as she tip-toed her feet and kiss him softly in his lips. "Goodbye." Stated Ino as she walked off in his condominium.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**Yamanaka's Mansion:**

Ino's having a lunch with her father in a very long and elegant table. Her father observed that she's not touching her food. "Ino, why you're not eating? Don't you like the food? Want me to tell the maid to cook you a new food?" Her father asked. Ino looked at her father directly eyes-to-eyes. Ino shook her head. "I am not eating cause you know what? I have no reasons to live anymore. I wanna die because of that stupid treaty, I broke up with my long-time boyfriend." Delivered Ino as her tears creeked in her face. "Dad, that treaty is so selfish, that treaty took away everything to me, that treaty took me away to the person I love with all my heart, that treaty took away my happiness and my freedom." Continued Ino as she wiped away her tears.

"Ino, I am very sorry, I can't do anything to cancel that treaty. Your granddaddy is the only person that can stop that treaty because he's the one did the treaty but your grandaddy is dead. I am sorry, darling." Uttered her dad with care. "Dad, I beg you, do everything you can to abolish this agreement. Dad, I did everything you want, I took the course you want me to take, I went to the school you want me to go, I am not a bad daughter, right?" Abjured Ino. "Ino if I can do something, but I can't." Said Inoichi.

Ino just nodded. "Dad, I understand." Verbalized Ino. She knows since the start tha even her dad can't do anything about it. "Dad, I am going to bed. I wanna rest." Implied Ino. "Okay, but we're going tonight at Uchiha's mansion to have dinner with them and talk about the engagement and wedding." Informed her dad. She started to walk upstairs.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**Uchiha's Mansion:**

Later that night they went to Uchiha's estate. Ino hopped out in their luxury car with her dad and entered in the aristocratic mansion of the Uchihas. Ino's wearing a purple semi-gown and her dad is just wearing a suit. Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha's welcomed them and led them in the dinning table. In the luxurious table there are other people, one woman and 2 men. "Meet my wife, Mikoto," Informed by Fugaku and "And my sons, Itachi and Sasuke." Fugaku continued.

We greeted them back as the sign of respect. "This is my only daughter, Ino." Her dad introduced her. "Please have a seat." Suggested Mikoto with warm smile. They seated back. "We're so glad that both of you are here tonight. Please make yourself comfortable." Said Fugaku. There are delicious foods in the table. Fugaku started the discussion about the marriage.

"We are gathered here today to plan the wedding of Ino and Sasuke." Started Fugaku. "So do you have suggestions when the wedding will be?" Persisted Fugaku. "Maybe the sooner, the better." Informed Inoichi. "Well your right. So maybe we will hold the engagement the day after tomorrow." Conveyed Fugaku. Ino is just quiet, eating her food while holding back her anger. Ino stood up. "Maybe excuse me, I needed some fresh air." Said Ino as she walked out. "Sasuke, why don't you join Ino, so you guys can talk and know each other better?" Promoted Inoichi. Sasuke don't have a choice at all but to go with her.

Ino, along with Sasuke went in the terrace. Long awkward silence. Ino decided to brake the silence. "So what the hell did you feel when they freaking told you that you are getting married to the girl you didn't even know that existing?" Asked Ino harshly to him. He's just quiet, not responding in her question. "Wow, I didn't even know that my soon-to-be husband is deaf." Belittled Ino to Sasuke. "I bet your dying to hear what I felt when they told me about this marriage shit, I was jumping with joy. I was jumping with joy cause I broke up with my long time boyfriend just for this bull." Expounded Ino sarcastically.

Sasuke finally spoke, "In that marriage-" Ino looked at him, waiting for him to speak more. "I can't guarantee you anything but a divorce paper." Informed Sasuke expressionless. Ino leered at him. "That's fantastic. Can't wait for that. And I, myself can't guarantee anything as well but to sign that divorce paper with red ink." Affirmed with smile. She walked off, bumping her shoulder in to his.

Ino went back at the dinner table as well as Sasuke. Both of them took a seat. "So what happened in your getting-to-know each other talk, huh?" Itachi asked both of them. "It was flamboyant, wasn't it Sasuke-_kun_?" Indicated Ino, looking at Sasuke. Too bad for Ino, Sasuke didn't give a reply. "Very well then, we already settled the date of the wedding." Apprised Inoichi. "We decided that the wedding will be 29 days from now." Divulged Fugaku. "Isn't that a little too fast for us?" Inquired Ino. "Not at all, darling, both of you are 22 to have this wedding." Said Inoichi. "What about all the preparations?" Sasuke questioned them. "You guys won't do any work besides knowing each other better and tell your close friends about the wedding." Mikoto informed with gleam.

Ino took a glance at Sasuke_. "Oh shit. This'll be nothing but a disaster."_ Murmured Ino in her mind.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**Author's NOTE:**

**Okay I know what the fuck you guys are thinking. I know what's on your mind, your mind is like "Okay, this bitch uploaded a new story and and never updated her old ones. Fuck you!" But this is for my cousin, Ayaka. Ayaka give me an English review not a nihonggo, okay? Oh and happy new year to all. I am now gonna dress up for the new year. Gosh! Would you believe that my dad and other relatives are FORCING me to wear a Kimono. Well I don't have a choice but to wears it.**

**To all the people don't know what's TREATY means, it means agreement. ;p**

**Oh. Flame that is constructive criticism is sooooo welcome. Flames about the couples are not so FUCK OFF!!!**

**I know there are mistakes cause I was so in the hurry while typing this.**

**Once again, Happy New Year!**

**I'm out!**

**-Xyzah!-**


	2. два

**..A Treaty..**

**Summary: An AU story of SasuIno. It's a marriage treaty from their grandparents that changed their lives completely.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**Uchiha Mansion:**

Yesterday was the day they met. And right now, both of them are planning about the engagement for tomorrow and how they'll invite their friends. They are alone at the living room of the Uchihas. Ino looked at the clock, it says 12:07. They are here together for three hours. Still, nothing had been decided nor planned. Ino was now irritated, in that three hours they're just like staring at each other while sitting at the sofa.

Ino decided to break the silence. "Okay, what the fuck? Uchiha Sasuke, we'd been here since 9'o clock and we'd done nothing." Pronounced Ino with anger. "Are you just gonna look at me for next couple of hours? C'mon! Speak! Wait, do you want me to teach you how to speak?" Contempted Ino to Sasuke. "Hn." Grunted Sasuke. "Oh sweetie, that's not the proper way you speak, let me teach you, okay? First, you would open your mouth and then say a word." Said Ino sarcastically. Sasuke kept quiet.

"Sasuke, please talk, I don't wanna waste my time anymore with you. The time is going way too slow if I am with you. So talk, I wanna leave the hell outta' here as soon as possible, so let's get our work done." Implored Ino. "Sasuke, why don't we set up a date, huh? I mean you'll bring your friends and I will bring mine so we'll meet each other's friend and tell them that they're invited to the wedding." Suggested Ino. "Whatever." He finally replied. Honestly, Sasuke thought that it's a very good idea.

"So when do you want?" Asked Ino. "Whenever." Responded Sasuke. "How about tonight?" Inquired Ino. "Hn." He answered. Ino pulled out her phone and sent IM to her best friends. Her best friends are: Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Temari and Tsuchi Kin. Honestly in their school years, they are known as the richest preps in their school. Not only that but the they're also known as the biggest BITCHES in their school years. Guys are all over them. Other girls envy them.

_Ino's IM was:_

_Hey bitches, let's meet on our favorite bar. Im'ma tell you something so important. Tonight at nine. See ya!_

After sending the messages, Ino turned her attention to her soon-to-be husband. "I'm done. It's your turn to tell your friends. You should do it now so I know how many tables we are going to need and I can reserve those tables." Informed Ino. Now, it's Sasuke's turn to pull out his phone. Like Ino, he just sent IM to his friends. His friends are: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino and Akimichi Chouji.

_Sasuke's IM was:_

_Meet me at the bar near in downtown's mall at nine_.

Sasuke looked at Ino. "I am gonna bring 5 people." Informed Sasuke with emotionless tone. "I am gonna bring three people, so in total we are 10." Delivered Ino. Ino stared at Sasuke, "Or do you want me to add 2 more?" Inquired Ino in bitchy tone. "For what?" Asked Sasuke. Sue him, he's clueless. Ino smirked. "Well incase you want to invites your ex-girlfriend and my ex-boyfriend. I know you know that they're cousins, right?" Said Ino agressively. Sasuke didn't reply. "Oh I am just kidding." Alleged Ino.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**At the Bar:**

All 10 of them are sitting in a long table. Ino decided to speak first. "These bitches right here are my best friends. She's Temari, Sakura and Kin." She introduced her friends. Temari noticed one of Sasuke's friend. "Shikamaru just what the hell are you doing here?" Temari asked Shikamaru."So you guys know each other?" Inquired Ino to Temari. "Well duh, he's my new boyfriend, we've been together for like 3 days." Explained Temari. "Ah Okay." Responded Ino. "So Sasuke aren't you gonna introduce your friends?" Asked Ino.

"No." Answered Sasuke but a guy with whiskers saved the day. "Sasuke you are a bastard! Why not?! If you won't introduce us, then I will. I am Naruto! And these are Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Kiba's dog, Akamaru." Naruto said loudly as the dog barked. "Okay, Ino you ugly pig, why the hell you dragged us here and made us cancel our appointments, huh?" Inquired Sakura impatiently.

Ino glared at Sakura. "Okay, Sakura, I know your hideous forehead can't wait any longer. I gathered you guys here to tell you that.." Ino said as she inhaled and exhaled. "That what?" Kin asked. "That.. I'm getting married." Ino persisted. "That you're what?!" Questioned Sakura loudly. "Sakura I don't know that besides having a huge forehead, you're deaf too. I said I'm getting married." Repeated Ino.

Temari jumped with joy, she stood up and went to Ino and hugged her tightly. "Ino, I am so happy for you! After a 4-year relationship with Neji, he finally proposed to you! Congrats! So when's the wedding, I am so exci--" Temari was cut when she saw Ino's face, she could tell Ino's sad. "Temari, I am not bethrode to Neji. We're not together no more. I am going to marry someone else." Stated Ino, holding back her tears. "You and Neji aren't together no more? When? How? Why?" Kin questioned her.

"I ended our relationship yesterday morning. It was because of my granddaddy. He left a treaty of marriage for our businesses." Said Ino, trying to smile. "So who're you bethrode to?" Temari canvassed. "I'm bethrode to him." Ino informed as she looked at Sasuke. "So you called us to tell us that you're getting married?!" Asked Naruto to Sasuke excitedly. He didn't give a reply. "Sasuke you lucky bastard. But how 'bout Hinata?" Kiba inquired him. Sasuke just looked down. "Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he yawned.

Sasuke and Ino are both depressed and all of them could tell that. "Just excuse me for a minute, I am going to the restroom." Informed Ino. Ino stood up and walked off, not so far from their table, a guy went to her way. All of them can hear their conversation clearly, because as mentioned earlier Ino's not so far from them. "Hey babe, you look so depress. Maybe I can help, Kiro is the name." Declared by the guy sweetly as he offered his hand for a 'shake hands'. "So are you hitting on me?" Inquired Ino with fake smile as she ignored his hand for a 'shake hands'. "So what's your name, babe? How about give me your cellphone number?" The guy said. "Oh sure, my cellphone number is.. 1-800-GET-LOST!! Let me clear this to you, ladies with asses like mine do NOT talk to guys that has faces like yours." Stated Ino harshly as she picked up someone else's wine and spilled on his face. People laughed their ass off.

Ino didn't feel to go to the rest room anymore so she just went back to their table. "Nice one, Ino." Temari conveyed. "Wow that was called attitude." Judged Kiba. Actually, Sasuke, himself was shocked to Ino's attitude. Sasuke stared at her and Ino noticed that, so Ino gave him 'a middle finger'. The people in their table laughed so hard except for Shino, Shikamaru and of course, Sasuke. "That was WICKED!" Commented Naruto. "Never saw a girl gave him a middle finger before?" Asked Ino to Naruto. Naruto shook his head. "Never! You must be a legend." Announced Naruto as he and Kiba laughed harder. "Shut up, loser." Said Sasuke, he's annoyed.

_"So this woman is my future wife? Her mouth is even ruder than Naruto and Kiba's. What could get any worse?"_ Sasuke thought. He stared at her once again. "What? Do you want a middle finger again?" Demanded Ino to Sasuke. He looked another direction. "Give us bottles of tequila, champagne, wine and whiskey." Temari ordered to the waiter. Afterwards, the waiter gave them bottles of alcohol. "So before all of us get drunk, do you guys wanna say something?" Temari asked them. "Maybe go to our wedding, 28 days from now." Informed Ino in bored tone. "That's it? Of course, we'll go!" Announced Temari.

"Let's cheers for Sasuke and Ino!!" Naruto exclaimed as he offered all of them a 'toast'. All of them did the toast woth the exeption of Sasuke and Ino. How ironically. "Hell no." Said Ino. But after that toast all of them drink and drink and drink especially Ino. She's the most drunk. Well Sasuke's drunk but not near as Ino.

"Sasuke, maybe you should bring Ino to her house or to yours or to the hotel. She can't keep up any longer." Shino told Sasuke. Finally, he spoke. Sasuke nodded. He went to Ino and lifted her up in a bridal style. Her head is in his chest. He realized that her house is at least 90 miles away from here and his house is 78 miles away from here. Sasuke can't drive that far when his drunk so the only choice is the nearest hotel. The hotel is just a little walk from the bar. So he decided to bring her in the hotel.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**Hotel:**

He went to booking section of the hotel carrying her in bridal style. "Can I get a room for two?" Asked Sasuke to the lady in the booking section. "Here's the key, sir. Have a wonderful night with your girlfriend." The lady said. He entered in the elevator. Being drunk, Ino threw up in his shirt. "The hell? It stinks." Said Sasuke but Ino can't hear that because she's sleeping. Once the elevator opened, he hurried to 'their' room.

Sasuke put down Ino in the bed. And he took off his shirt immidiately because Ino vomited in his shirt and he doesn't have any extra. He looked at him. _"She looks like an angel when she's sleeping, I wish she sleep forever." _Sasuke thought. Sasuke realized Ino's wearing a mini-skirt. Her legs ARE revealed. Sasuke blushed. But Sasuke won't do any perverted things to her because he's not that kind of guy. He took off her sandals and put the blanket on her.

Sasuke realizes that he's nothing to sleep on but in the couch. An Uchiha Sasuke would never sleep in the couch. His back will hurt if he'll. No choice but to share bed with her. He can't go downstairs cause he's half-naked and his shirt is wet in the wash room cause he washed his clothes.

Next morning, Ino's head is hurting like crazy. She opened her eyes slowly and she saw nothing but an Uchiha Sasuke sleeping beside her, half naked. Ino blushed. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ino screamed that makes Sasuke to wake-up. "It's early in the morning, what's going?" He asked half sleep. "JUST WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? YOU NASTY BASTARD!!" Yelled Ino to him. "The heck? I didn't touch you." Defended Sasuke. "SO IF YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME WHY DID SLEEP BESIDE ME AND YOUR HALF NAKED!" Shouted Ino. "I was half naked because you vomited in my shirt. Just be thankful that I brought you here. You're drunk badly last night." Explained Sasuke.

"So why did you share bed with me, huh? Why you didn't sleep at the couch or ask for another room?" Ino questioned with a brow raised. "First off, I can't sleep at the couch cause my back hurts if I do, second, I was half naked, how do you think I would go down stairs to ask for another room, huh? And if I did something to you, why do still have your clothes on?" Stated Sasuke. Sasuke's statement did make sense to Ino.

"My fault, I owe you one." Said Ino as she got up from bed and put on her shoes. "Let's meet tonight at the engagement party." Continued Ino as she winked to him that makes Sasuke blushed. She stood up and walked off to the room.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**Author's note:**

**Hell yeah! I updated! Ain't that cool?**

**Ayaka, sorry if I deleted your review cause your review was all question marks maybe because you typed in Japanese's character.**

**Thanks for all the person who reviewed.**

**Next time: The engagement.**

**Well I used the name Kiro from my experience earlier.**

**My cousins made me do a blind date to their friend.**

**Kiro is his name, sure he's cute and nice but I can't be with him, remember my homebase is USA?**

**At the end I dumped him. Yes I am so mean.**

**Review, I guess?**

**flames are so welcome!!!! But not a useless one ;p**

**---Xyzah---**


	3. три

**..A Treaty..**

**Summary: An AU story of SasuIno. It's a marriage treaty from their grandparents that changed their lives completely.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**Engagement Party:**

The party is holding at Yamanaka's Mansion. The whole Uchiha and Yamanaka family are sitting together in the front table. The guests of the party are the most eligible people in the business world. The people in that party wear elegant gowns and suits. Their friends are present too, well especially Naruto, he wants to make fun of Sasuke after this. The host of the show is Yamanaka Inoichi, yes, the bride-to-be's father. The party started in his speech.

"A pleasant evening to all of you, I am the bride-to-be's father, Yamanaka Inoichi, I am here tonight to tell each and everyone of you that I am so proud of my daughter that she's getting married to a wonderful man like Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, I wish that you'll take care of my one and only daughter for eternity." Said Inoichi to everyone but in the last statement of his speech he looked at Sasuke.

_"Wonderful man?! Hell no!!"_ Ino thought as fake smiled at every one.

Sasuke just nodded. No one knows that this marriage is just a treaty nor both of them had affairs to the Hyuugas except the family and close friends, that's it and no one else. It will damage their businesses' reputation if the public will know. Sasuke escorted Ino to go to the middle so everyone can see them.

Sasuke took her hand as he kneelt. "Be my wife, Yamanaka Ino." Stated by him, emotionless. He tried his best to have an emotion but it didn't work. Ino just nodded, the tears streamed from her eyes not because she's so glad or happy but she's furious and guilty especially she saw Neji and Hinata standing at the back, watching them. Sasuke stood up. "KISS! KISS! KISS!" The guests shouted. Ino wiped her tears, she's shocked. _"What? Kiss? The fuck?" _She thought to herself. Neji's staring at her, she don't wanna do it but she have to. Ino nodded a little to Sasuke, his lips crush into hers. But after like 3 second or so, Ino pulled away.

They went back to their seats. "Sasuke, I have something to discuss about you." Wisphered Ino to Sasuke. "About what?" He asked. "Let's just go to my dressing room." She mumbled. "Uh, excuse us for a minute." Said Ino to their families. "Sure, darling." Sasuke's mother answered. Ino dragged Sasuke to her dressing room.

**Ino's Dressing Room:**

"Why did you drag me here?" Sasuke asked. "Okay, let's get to the point, why the fuck they're here?" Shoot back Ino. "They?" Sasuke inquired. "Neji and Hinata, duh!" Replied Ino. "How would I know?" Sasuke said as he stared at her. "Well your family was assigned to give the invitations." Informed Ino. "I had no idea that they're here. My parents didn't tell me that they'll invite them." Analyzed Sasuke. Ino sighed. "Well it's common sense not to invite them. Hinata is your ex." Declared Ino. Sasuke looked on the floor. "Only brother and my friends know about my affair with Hinata." Conjectured by him.

"So your telling me that your parent didn't know that you have an affair with Hinata?" Canvassed Ino. Sasuke shook his head as an answer. "Got it. What are you planning to do?" Question Ino. He didn't reply. Ino took out her phone and dialed Neji's number. "Neji?... Yeah.. It's me Ino... Go to my dressing room with Hinata.. Yeah.. Hurry up.. Bye." Ino hung up her phone. "What are you planning to do?" Sasuke asked, kinda pissed off. "Just watch." Said Ino.

After a moment someone knocked the door. She opened it. Yes, it's them. "Hurry up!! Come in." Ino said to them. Neji stared at her and spoke "Why did you send us an invitation?" Ino did nothing but look at him. "Neji we didn't mean to send you guys an invitation. Sasuke's family was the one who sent you guys an invitation and they didn't know that you guys are.." Said Ino, she doesn't know what's the right word in the end of the statement. "Are what, Ino?" Neji encouraged her to talk, Ino could tell that he's hurt.

The tears fell down from her eyes. "That you guys are.. our past affairs." Cried Ino. "But Neji, I swear to God, I love you damn much and I always will! If you only proposes to me to be your wife earlier before this treaty crap had been announced.. This won't happen... I love you." Ino voiced. "So you're blaming to me this because I didn't propose to you earlier?" Inquired Neji angrily. "No! That's not it Neji! Don't be childish! There's no one to blame but my granddaddy.. I know this treaty crap is so selfish but I can't do anything at all to stop this! Do you really think I am enjoying this? For the record, I am not enjoying this, if you're so hurt, so do I. Do you think I would just throw away our 4-year relationship and marry a guy that I barely know. I don't think so." Stated Ino as she wiped her tears away.

Sasuke and Hinata are just speechless. Long awkward silence. "We better not talk about this right now since we're in middle of something. For sure the guests are waiting for us, Sasuke." Said Ino as she walked off the room.

**Hallway:**

Sasuke just followed her. "Ino.." Said Sasuke that made her stop. "What?!" Ino asked harshly. Sasuke walked into her and offered her a handkerchief. "Fix yourself." Alleged Sasuke. Ino accepted the handkerchief and thanked him. Both of them went back in the party.

**Back to the Party:**

Both of them sat at their designated seats. The party went on and both Ino and Sasuke entertained their guests. And the Neji and Hinata were nowhere to seen, they probably went home. They can say that the party was successful. The party was ended at Ino's speech. "Thanks so much for being the part of our engagement party. We really do appreciate it. Maybe see you at the actual wedding." Said Ino in microphone to everyone as everyone clapped their hands.

_"Screw this party.. I will appreciate more if they wouldn't go to our wedding.."_Murmured Ino to herself.

**After the Party:**

The Uchihas and Yamanakas are still up in the Yamanakas' living room to discuss about something. "Ino, tomorrow, you and Sasuke will go to the taylor for your gown and for Sasuke's suit.." Informed Inoichi. Ino nodded as she looked down. "Maybe, Sasuke, you should just pick Ino tomorrow, so you two know each other better." Mikoto stated as she smiled. "That's a good idea." Inoichi agreed.

Ino didn't wish to speak anymore because she knows damn well that they won't listen to her decision. Ino took a sip of her tea. "So according to my spy, you and Sasuke went to the hotel last night.. together." Inoichi informed as he smirked. Ino spitted her tea. "Dad, I beg your pardon?" Said Ino. "Is that true?" Asked Mikoto to her son excitedly. Sasuke in the other hand was emotionless. "I am glad that you two is spending time with each other." Said Fugaku. "No, you misunderstood, I was drunk and Sasuke just brought me at the hotel. That's it, nothing happened. I swear." Said Ino desperately.

"But I checked the booking section, the lady said that you're together in one room." Stated Inoichi. "DAD!!" Yelled Ino, now she's blushing. "Dad, I am not definitely that kind of girl." Persisted Ino. "It's okay, darling, you guys are getting married soon, nothing is to be shame about.. I honestly wanna have a grandchildren soon as possible." Articulated Inoichi. "Us too, Fugaku and I are really looking forward to our future grandchildren." Mikoto informed with gleam.

Ino took a glance at Sasuke. _"He's still emotionless? Is this guy even a human?" _Mumbled Ino. "So we've decided that after the wedding you will stay at the 2nd mansion of the Uchiha." Fugaku informed them. Ino never realized that she have to move. "Bu-But, I don't wanna move!" Objected Ino. "It was decided, Ino. You don't have to worry about it! We already hired a maid." Inoichi stated. "Not that, dad. It's just that, I can't leave our house. I don't wanna leave all the memories I spent in that house, memories with you and mom." Ino said sadly. "I understand, dear-- but you have to be more responsible and leave on your own with your new family." Inoichi explained. Ino didn't reply and she just stared at the ground.

"Ino, it will be a good idea to show Sasuke your room." Inoichi suggested. This mean something, they want both of them away so they can talk about some few important things. "Sasuke, dear, that's a good idea." Mikoto gleamed. They went to their room.

**Ino's Room:**

Ino turned on the light. "Sit wherever you want." Ino said. Sasuke sit in the couch. "Say Sasuke, you know this crap all along, don't you?" Ino asked as the tears are forming in her eyes. "I do." Replied Sasuke. "If you know this treaty junk all along, why you didn't propose to Hinata to be your wife? You know that you can stop this marriage if you are married to someone else before this crap had been announced, right?" Ino asked, not looking at him. "Her family and my family is one of the biggest rivals in business industry that's why we can't be together. It's like the relationship you had with Sai, you broke up with him eventually when you discovered that your families are rivals, right?" He said.

"Why you didn't find someone else?" Inquire Ino again. "It's because I can't find someone like her." He affirmed. Ino could feel the hurt in his voice. "Don't worry after some years, we can sign a divorce paper. And you can love someone you wish to love." Ino informed. Sasuke was speechless to what she said. _"So she's not that bad, huh?"_ Thought Sasuke. "But once we get married we have to make a rules and regulations-- a deal." Ino said as she looked directly in her eyes. "You start." Sasuke commanded. "No cheating. You know that media's eyes are always looking on us. We can't cheat for our businesses' reputation." Stated Ino.

"Privacy." Sasuke said. "No baby. But we have to be sweet in the eyes of our families, friends and the public." Alleged Ino. "Respect." Announced Sasuke. "You sleep on the couch." Delivered Ino as she smirked. "What?! Are you serious?!" Sasuke protested. "Yes, I am serious. I am not used to share a bed with a guy." Ino explained. "Then you sleep on the couch! Why would I?" Sasuke still obejected. "You're the guy, remember?" Ino said as she smiled. "I will not." Informed Sasuke. "Fine, fine, fine. As long you won't rape me." Ino responded. "Hn. Dream on." Sasuke shoot back.

Ino's phone rung. It's Gaara. "Hello...yes Gaara?!... WHAT?!! YOU ARE NOT FREAKING SERIOUS!!!.. YOU GOTTA' BE NUTS!!... HOW WAS SHE?!!!... I'LL BE THERE!!" Ino exclaimed as she hung up. After hunging up she went directly to the garage to get her car. Sasuke can't do nothing but to go with her. Ino was in the panic that time so she can't drive. He drove for her.

**Hospital:**

Ino rushed to the nurse to ask what is her room. "WHAT WAS SABAKU TEMARI'S ROOM! HURRY UP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Ino shouted to the nurse. "Ma'am she's on the third floor. She's on the OR on the right hand side." The nurse said. Ino went directly to the stairs because she knows that it will take a lot of time if she wait for the elevator. Sasuke was clueless to what is happening.

**Third Floor:**

Ino saw Gaara, Kankouro and Shikamaru outside the OR. "Gaara!" Ino exclaimed as she run into him and hug him tightly. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! TELL ME THAT SHE WILL BE ALRIGHT!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN TO HER. WHO DID THIS TO HER?!" Ino asked them. She's really in panic, she's very worried. "Ino, calm down." Kankouro alleged. "A truck hit her car." Gaara stated. "So it was a car accident?" Sasuke canvassed as she look at Ino. "Not quite, according to the police, it was in purpose. It was hit and run." Kankouru replied. Ino was shocked, dumbfounded.

"What was the doctor said?" Ino asked. "The operation will not guarantee anything. Her life is 70-30." Gaara informed. "70 what? 30 what?" Ino inquired with concern. "30 percent of surviving and 70 percent of NOT surviving." Shikamaru answered. "Are you kidding me?" Ino paused. "She will not die." Ino persisted as she banged the door in the OR. "OPEN UP, DAMMIT! OPEN UP!" She continued as she banged the door harder. "INO, NO!" Sasuke tried to stop her. "WHAT?! MY BEST FRIEND, IS INSIDE, DYING! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! JUST STAY HERE? THERE'S NO ONE IN HER SIDE. PLEASE LET ME IN!" Ino cried out loud.

Neither of Gaara, Kankouro and Shikamaru wants to go in. Because if you saw someone you love inside the OR, dying, you feel that you're dying too. But Ino, she's willing to stay in her side, she's willing to feel all the pain that her best friend have. At the end, they let Ino in.

**Inside the Operation Room (OR):**

It was warm inside but Ino's hands are cold. She saw some doctors and nurses gathered around Temari. Ino walked to the side of her bed. "Temari, please hold on." Ino whispered. Temari doesn't have conscience maybe because of the anestesia. "Please do everything you can to save her." Abjured Ino.

After maybe 2 hours or so. The doctors were done operating her. One doctor talked to Ino privately. "Ms. Yamanaka, we stopped the bleeding of her organs, but that doesn't mean she's save. The chances are still 70-30. There are another operations after this. She was hit badly. It was a miracle that it's not dead on arrival. We can tell that she wants to live. Some of her organs are badly damage. If she ever live there's a high possibility that she will be paralyzed for the rest of her life. Well if she live and not paralyzed, maybe it will take a long period of time for her to recorver. And it will cost a lot of money for the coming operations." The doctor explicated.

"She's my best friend as well as my sister. Please do everything, we don't care how many operations it will take for her to get better, we don't care how much it is because we're ready to pay this hospital double. Just guarantee to us that you guys can save her." Annotated Ino. "We're at best." The doctor. "Just be sure your best is good enough to save her." Ino said as she walked off.

**Outside the Operation Room (OR):**

"What happened?" They confronted her. "They prevent to stop the bleeding of her organs. But it never meant that she's stabled. She is unstabled. The chances of her surviving still not guaranteed. He said that there's a probobality that if she ever survive she might be paralyzed forever or if it's not, maybe it will take a long period of time." Informed Ino with unhappy eyes. "Whoever did this to her will pay with interest.." Ino threatened.

After awhile, Temari's parents went to them. "How's she?!" Mrs. Sabaku asked with concern. "Why you didn't come early?" Kankouro interrogated them. "Because there's a lot of work that we can't--" Mr. Sabaku was cut off by Gaara. "Why did you bother go here? You just showed us that money is more valueable than your own children." Gaara said coldly as he walked out. "Ino, maybe we should go home for now and go back tomorrow." Sasuke whisphered to her. "The hell I will. You go. Thanks for everything, you can use my car. But I will not leave this hospital until she's stabled. She needs me right now." She sadly said.

"Ino, Sasuke was right. You should go for now and just go back tomorrow. I know you are tired." Encouraged Kankouro. "No." Was her answer. "Do you think Temari will be happy if she sees you crying and worrying?" Kankouro said. "I don't care. I will not leave her, whether you like or not. She needs me here." Ino replied without looking at them. "Figured that much." Said Sasuke. They saw Neji running onto them. "What are you doing here?" Ino asked, still pale and plain. "Are you okay?" Neji worried. "No. I said what are you doing here?" Ino repeated her question.

"Uchiha called me, he said the you need me." Neji said seriously. Neji and Temari are pretty close. Well Temari is Ino's bestfriend that's why. Ino stared at Sasuke. "I don't need y--" Ino didn't finish her statement because she collapsed. Just thank God. Neji caught here. Ino is compined to the hospital as well. It was because she's over stress. First, she broke up with her boyfriend. Second, Temari is dying.

_What could get any worse?_

--

**Author notes:**

**Sorry. Look, let me explain first before shooting me, okay? I was really busy and there's something tragic happened to me. I made this longer because I was really guilty. Sorry.**


End file.
